User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS2 Ep. 2 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Alaska Thunderfuck April Carrión Ophelia Overdose You ladies...are safe. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you-represent the best and worst All Stars of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Kameron Michaels Nicholas: This is your first time doing Snatch Game as Kameron, because on S3, you were brought back right after Snatch Game so I was interested to see how you'd do. All I can say is you would've given Asia a run for her money. I really liked your snatch game answer tonight and it was totally on point with Regina George, and it was actually quite funny. I loved the shade in your first answer, and I kind of wish the second answer was just as strong, but the addition of the bars was genius. Your snatch game look totally embodied Regina George and I loved that you had the burn book in your hand, but I wish your actual look matched the reference more. Your runway wasn't great, but I didn't hate it. To me, the fringe looked a little arts and craftsy, and I really wish I could see those boots, cause they look kind of fierce. Overall, just a little tweaking here and there and I'm excited to see what you'll do next. Roxxxy: First off your performance on snatch game was very good, you could definitely tell that you were Regina, at some parts I felt like it was being dragged on but it was overall a good performance, you added comedy and kept very true to Regina. Your look was not my favorite though, it was fringe but I feel like the shoulder pieces are a bit much and the fact that it's just a body suit. It was a very close tie between the top 3 but I don't know if your look was enough to push you to the top. Next up...Kim Kardashian Nicholas: Guess who's back in the top? Not you, jk. I found what you did tonight really amazing compared to everyone else's and here's why. Everyone decided to create some dialogue which was great, but they all did too much and it didn't really work, but your performance was a perfect example that less is more. You wrote about 2-3 sentences, but you made it work and it was funny. I thought your first answer was funnier than your second, but I still loved your second. Your snatch game look was on point. I didn't mind that it was half body, but I think it's safe to say that the bottom halves probably match. I actually liked your fringe look, although I wish it was fringier, but I think you look stunning. Overall, your performance was stellar, sprinkled with finesse and you are really showing everyone how it's done. Roxxxy: Again you brought it, this is exactly what I expect from you. I loved your Kim Chi answer, you made jokes about her recent bomb threats which maybe a bit dark but still very funny. You stayed in character and the "continue streaming good form" was my favorite part. Your Cardi answer wasn't my favorite but I got the jokes and I know that they relate to Nicki, also your snatch game look was almost perfect to the reference. Your fringe look I liked as well, It was a bit simplistic but still stunning. The coat really added to it and without it the outfit would be kinda boring, I wish there was maybe a pattern on the dress but it was still good. Next up...London Adour Nicholas: Guess who's back in the bottom? Not you. This is a complete 180 from your S7 Snatch Game performance. Your Snatch Game was loud, stupid and racist, so you pretty much nailed the Cardi B impersonation. You had all the Cardi-isms and omg the second answer was my favorite. I'm actually going to hell for this, but I loved it. It was totally something Cardi would say and I'm really proud of you. Your snatch game look wasn't Cardi at all, but at least they were both grey sparkly gowns. I absolutely loved your runway and it was one of my favorites of the night. I wish we got to see more of the silhouette cause I can't really make out the shape, but it was fringey and I loved it. Overall, I am so proud of your improvement and you definitely bounced back from last week and I can't wait to see you continue to grow so keep up the good work. Roxxxy: I'm shocked by you tonight, you have never won a challenge and usually fail at snatch games but you did VERY good. While reading your snatch game I could tell this was supposed to be Cardi B. Your first question was good, even though it's predictable to make a joke about Cardi's ghost writers but you at least did it well. Your second one was one of my favorites of the night, although it was short, it was funny, a bit racist but I know you're Mexican so it's fine. You added one of her songs to it which really added to the answer. Your snatch game look wasn't the best though, it was just grey sparkly dresses but your fringe look was amazing. I love the colors and the mug. You completely surprised me this week and I hope you keep it up throughout the competition. Next up...Naomi Smalls Nicholas: So in Season 8, you did a great Wendy which put you in the top, but tonight, your Tiffany fell very flat for me. It wasn't really Tiffany except for the first bit, but after that you lost me. Your second answer, much like almost everyone, you answered with sex, but the problem was you didn't as well. Most people, like Kim for example found a way to make it funny and fit with who they were impersonating, but I wasn't sure what you were doing. Your snatch game look wasn't Tiffany, it was just black, and on the runway, although you look stunning, I was missing the fringe. I kinda see where you were going with it, but it didn't quite work. Overall, you snatch game wasn't up to par with most of the queens, you snatch game look didn't match, but at least you look stunning on the runway, but oh wait, too bad you didn't fit the theme. Roxxxy: I love Tiffany Pollard and was excited to see you go as her but it really let me down. Your answers were just very rude, I know that being rude is funny but I did not even crack a smile reading yours. You were too harsh and the jokes didn't land I had no idea you were Tiffany, she has so many iconic quotes and you didn't even use one of them and the last part of your first question was unnecessary. Your second one however was not that bad, the jokes were semi funny and I could maybe see Tiffany say something like that. Your snatch game look had very little resemblance besides the color but for your runway you looked perfect. That look is one of my favorite Naomi looks and you just look stunning Next up...Sasha Velour Nicholas: So after your performance last week, I really wanted to see you bounce back like London did, but the only think you did was pull a Gaga, see if you can figure that one out. Although I do say less is more, in your case, you did less, but it was no where near enough. I kind of see the Marlene Dietrich in there, but you lost me because you broke the number 1 rule of snatch game which is to be funny. Your snatch game look however was really spot on and I really liked your runway, but your snatch game performance was probably one of the worst of the night so we'll see how things turn out for you. Roxxxy: After last week I was hoping that you would try harder this episode to prove why you're competition, but I was so wrong. I'm not even going to put very much effort into your critiques cause it's obvious you put little to no effort into your answers, they look like you did them in the span of two minutes and I really expected quite a lot more especially from all stars. Your snatch game look resembled Marlene but it was predictable to use it since Sasha did in her original season, if you're going to do something predictable at least do it well. Your runway look was perfect but your snatch game completely dragged you down to where you always end up, the bottom. Last up...Trinity K. Bonet Nicholas: When will you guys ever learn, that you can't make Beyoncé funny. I appreciate the effort in trying to do the unexpected, but it didn't work for Asia and Tyra and it definitely did not work for you. Your snatch game answer was not Beyoncé at all and just like Kameron said, her personality is flat like her boobs. I could go on and on about how terrible you did, but now I need to read your runways. Your snatch game look and impersonation were actually spot on, but your fringe look was not my favorite. It was kind of all over the place, plus the quality of the photo did not help it at all. Overall, I'm really shocked to see you here tonight especially since you won snatch game in Season 5, but this is all stars and you need to step it up or else, the only way you'll be stepping is out the door. Roxxxy: Because of you winning S5 snatch game I was expecting to be cackling at your snatch game but whew I was wrong. While reading your snatch game I felt like I was having a stroke, nothing made sense to me. The grammar was horrible and usually I wouldn't care but I had no idea what you were trying to say. None of the jokes landed and your Kim Chi answer didn't mention her diabetes once which was the point of the question. Your snatch game looked just like Beyoncé but your fringe look was disgusting. I don't know what you were thinking submitting this, the shape is just gross and the quality is horrible. That hair is gross and the shoes are horrible, also what was that thing around your neck. Overall this is not what I think of when I think of All Star. Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... Kim Kardashian, London Adour Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! Kameron Michaels You're safe. Naomi Smalls You're safe. Which means... Sasha Velour, Trinity K. Bonet I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 2 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Beach Attire. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will play strip poker. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. London Adour You're a winner baby! Kim Kardashian You're safe. London Adour With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the bottom queens have you chosen to give...the chop. London: "I have chosen to eliminate..." Trinity K. Bonet As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts